Pro zlobivé příjde čert
by SallyPejr
Summary: Pro zlobivé děti chodí čert. A pro zlobivé dospěláky taky. (Tahle dvoukapitolovka je inspirována dnešním datem, pokecem s Helsl a písničkou od Daniela Landy 'Čerti'. Tu si poslechněte, má dobrý text. To vlastně platí o všech jeho písničkách, ale tohle není reklama.)
1. Mycroft

_Jen jedno upozornění a jedna omluva. _

_Upozornění je, že je tady všem postavám seriálu aspoň tak o čtyřicet let víc. No, spíš o něco míň, ale to je jedno. Prostě jim je hodně a jsou staří._

_Omluva je pro Azazela. Omlouvám se._

* * *

Mycroft Holmes – jméno, pod kterým vystupuje jeho další klient.

Normálně by se Azazel na místo pobytu klienta jen přenesl, ale tenhle muž je důležitá postavička britské vlády a tudíž sídlí v dost staré a mocnou magií chráněné budově. Ne, že by momentální obyvatelé něco o její magii věděli. Ovšem ti, kteří budovu stavěli, rozhodně nechtěli, aby se dovnitř dostal někdo jako on. Přesněji řečeno žádný čert, padlý anděl, démon a nebo nějaký jejich sluha či jiné pekelné stvoření.

Ovšem jejich opatření jsou již stará, neobnovovaná a momentálně platí jen pro magii a výraznou zlou vůli. Azazel se může dovnitř dost dobře dostat i osobně. Jen musí vypadat jako člověk, aby neděsil lidi a nepoužívat magii.

Možná by bylo jednodušší, kdyby Azazel počkal, až tenhle Mycroft Holmes vyrazí z práce domů, ale dnes se mu nechce čekat, až se nějaký workoholik uráčí opustit svou kancelář. Má plno jiné práce.

Dostat se do budovy není zas takový problém, když má na sobě Azazel lidské tělo v nažehleném obleku, v ruce kufřík a v kapse telefon. V kufříku sice nic není a telefon je k ničemu, ale to nevadí. Jde o to, že zapadá.

Najít kancelář klienta také není složité. Azazel chce jen projít kolem sekretářky (úplně stejně stejnou taktiku – 'jsem-příliš-důležitý-proto-vás-ubožáky-ignoruju' používá s úspěchem celou cestu budovou), ale ta ho zastaví. V jednu chvíli stála žena u svého stolu a psala zprávu na mobilu a ve druhé stojí mezi ďáblem a dveřmi k jeho oběti. Teda klientovi.

„Přejete si?" zeptá se starší hubená brunetka v elegantních šatech, aniž by přestala psát sms.

„Mám neodkladné setkání s panem Holmesem." řekne Azazel netrpělivě.

„Pan Holmes má momentálně jednání a nepřeje si být rušen." řekne sekretářka tím samým monotóním hlasem, aniž by zvedla oči od telefonu.

„Jenže já s ním potřebuji mluvit. Ani to nebude na dlouho." řekne Azazel trochu ostřeji.

„Pan Holmes nechce být rušen. Domluvte si schůzku, chcete-li se s ním setkat." odpoví sekretářka bez zájmu.

Azazel jen vzteky sevře čelist a zaskřípe zuby.

Ve chvíli, kdy tady použije magii, ochranné kouzlo ho bolestivým způsobem pošle někam pěkně daleko, takže tuhle ženskou ani nemůže proklít. A nemůže ji ani vyděsit svým zjevem, protože za a) má na sobě lidské tělo, které sice je vyčarované, ale jinak by za obyčejného člověka prošlo při všech testech a za b) ta ženská se na něj ani nepodívá. Jenže touha tuhle ženskou proklít je momentálně velice silná.

Ovšem nejprve se musí dostat ke svému klientovi. Musí chytit Mycrofta Holmese a odnést ho do pekla, kam patří. Pak se může vrátit a udělal téhle ženské ze života peklo. Ale nejdřív práce.

„Potřebuji se teď hned setkat s Mycroftem Holmesem." zavrčí Azazel přes vzteky zaťaté zuby.

„To je vyloučené, ale mohu vám s ním domluvit schů-" dál se sekretářka nedostane.

Azazel jí totiž vytrhl mobil z ruky.

Dosáhne tím svého, protože žena zvedne hlavu a podívá se na něj. Ovšem než ji stačí vyděsit tím, že jí ukáže svůj pravý obličej, ucítí Azazel náhlou, ostrou a velice silnou bolest v rozkroku. Bolest je tak silná, že na sebe upoutá veškerou Azazelovu pozornost a ten se může jen stočit do klubíčka s rukama přitisknutýma k centru bolesti a padnout k zemi.

Jen jako by mimochodem si ďábel všimne, že se dveře kanceláře otevřely a ven vyšel nějaký muž s deštníkem (krom nohou a deštníku Azazel neviděl nic). Chvíli se muž tichým hlasem bavil se sekretářkou, než odešel pryč.

Sekretářka s klidem sebrala ze země svůj mobil, přešla ke stolu a něco chvíli psala na papír. Pak papír položila vedle pohybu neschopného Azazela a také se vydala kamsi mimo kancelář.

Chvíli trvalo, než se Azazel odvážil pohnout a posadit. Netušil, jak mu ta žena způsobila takovou bolest, ale rozhodně si to nemíní opakovat. Ví, že má lidské tělo spoustu slabostí, ale o téhle netušil a to i přesto, že lidi mučí, a nebo že často lidská těla používá jako převlek.

Azazel ze země opatrně sebere papír, který tam sekretářka nechala.

_Pane Azazeli,_

_dovolte, abych vám vyřídila vzkaz od pana Holmese. Nemyslím totiž, že jste byl ve stavu, kdy byste slyšel jeho slova._

_\- Rád bych upozornil Peklo i veškeré jeho zaměstnance, že nemám čas na žádné malichernosti a tudíž bych ocenil, kdybych z vaší strany již nebyl obtěžován. Dále bych ocenil, kdybyste přestali obtěžovat moji asistentku a další zaměstnance. V případě, že by se vaše návštěva opakovala, byl bych nucel přikročit k mnoha nepříjemným opatřením, obzvláště pro vaší stranu. -_

_S přáním příjemně stráveného dne,_

_kancelář Mycrofta Holmese._

Azazel vztekle zařve a pouhým svým rozzuřeným pohledem zapálí dopis ve své ruce.

Jak se opovažují?! Jak se opovažují s ním takto jednat?!

Ovšem než může ďábel překročit k ničení kanceláře, zafunguje prastará ochrana budovy. K zapálení papíru použil Azazel neznatelné množství magie, ale i to stačilo k tomu, aby ochranné prostředky tohoto místa rozeznaly hrozbu a poslaly ďábla pryč.


	2. Sherlock

_Tohle je pokračování předchozí kapitoly. Přímé pokračování, pokud to není jasné z textu. Doufám, že je, ale jistota je jistota..._

* * *

Azazel jen zahučí a pomalu otevře oči. Leží na zemi na jakémsi ďáblem zapomenutém vřesovišti, jehož vegetace ho škrábe do obličeje. Nedobrovolný přenos z vládní budovy bolel. Sice ne tolik, jako zákrok té sekretářky, ale stejně bolel. Azazel se opatrně postaví a otočí se.

A stojí tváří v tvář hlavni zbraně. Tu drží ne moc vysoký a dost prošedivělý blonďák, jehož samotná přítomnost Azazela odpuzuje. Tenhle chlápek rozhodně nebude jeho klientem.

Ovšem úplně šedivý dlouhán po boku blonďáka je něco jiného.

Azazel se znovu rozhlédne, jestli kolem není nějak moc lidí, ale krom dvojice a osamoceného domu kus za nimi není po civilizaci nikde ani památky. Azazel luskne prsty a v ruce se mu objeví seznam hříšníků.

Pokud čekal, že se muži leknou, musel být zklamaný. Vysoký se jen ušklíbl a menší pevněji sevřel zbraň v ruce.

„Johne, není tohle ta zbraň, co ti onehdy spadla do té svěcené vody?" zeptá se dlouhán s neobvyklým veselím v hlase.

„Je to snad teď důležité?" zeptá se blonďák.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že náš host je druhořadý čert, tak ano."

„Kdo je u tebe druhořadý?!" rozkřikne se Azazel vztekle a seznam mu shoří v dlani. Chce po dlouhánovi skočit, ale do cesty se mu postaví hypoteticky posvěcená zbraň (byť omylem) v rukou ne-hříšníka.

„Čert, který se sem dostal jen náhodou nebo omylem, vzhledem k jeho stavu a přistání." pustí se dlouhán do dedukcí. „Takže buď jsi idiot a přemisťuješ se, aniž bys to uměl, nebo jsi idiot a vlezl jsi někam, odkud tě ochranná opatření poslala pryč. Nic, co by udělal profesionál, tudíž druhořadý čert."

„Počkej, až se dostaneš dolů. Pekelní psi si užijí požírání tvé duše, o to se postarám." zasyčí Azazel vztekle.

„Pardon, spletl jsem se. Druhořadý začátečník." ušklíbne se dlouhán posměšně. „Pokud je mi známo, tak já a můj bratr jsme na seznamu 'Do pekla ani náhodou.' Ne, že bychom byli svatí, to rozhodně ne. Ale Lucifer je na nás po té akci s Moriartym pořád dost alergický. Takže máš smůlu, dole se neuvidíme. Ale pokud jsi sem přece jen přišel pro mou duši, tak ten, co tě sem poslal, musel být jedině člověk, který pro tuhle věc upsal svou duši. Johne, co myslíš, že se stane, když druhořadý začátečnický čert souhlasí s nesplnitelnou smlouvou?"

Než stačí Azazel začít vztekle křičet, kolem trojice se rozzáří světlo. Jasně bílé světlo a trochu napjaté ticho, jako by v očekávání.

Azazel jen prskne nějakou nadávku o bílých vranách a zmizí.

Dva muži si stačí jen vyměnit pohledy s pozvednutým obočím a sklonit zbraň, když se mezi nimi objeví další neznámá osoba.

„Anděl." odfrkne se dlouhám

„To jako vážně?" nakrčí blonďák čelo.

„Jasné světo z hůry? Bezpohlavní kudrnáč v prostěradle? Chybí už jen harfa." odpoví mu dlouhán otráveně.

„Johne Hamishi Watsone." osloví anděl menšího z mužů.

Ten se trochu zamračí, ale věnuje anděli svou pozornost.

„Celý život jsi byl dobrým člověkem, který vždy bojoval za správnou věc. Díky tomu a díky tvé trpělivosti světce-" Anděl při těchhle slovech krátce střelí pohledem směrem k dlouhánovi. „- ti bylo určeno místo v Ráji, kde budeš žít v záři boží milosti. Pojď se mnou a buď odměněn za svou dobrotu." řekne anděl a natáhne k blonďákovi ruku.

Ovšem to už mezi andělem a šokovaným mužem stojí dlouhán s naštvaným výrazem.

„Tak za prvé." řekne muž se založenýma rukama. „Nesnáší svoje prostřední jméno, tak ho nepoužívejte. A za druhé, John nikam nejde, je to jasné? Žádná nebeská milost, jeho místo je právě tady, vedle mě, tak si to zapamatujte a sbohem." S těmi slovy se dlouhán otočí k ohromenému andělu zády, chytne svého pobaveného společníka za loket a vede ho dlouhými kroky pryč.

„Pojď, Johne. Musíme najít ten roj nebo budou vesničani zase vyšilovat, že je ohrožuju na zdraví."


End file.
